L'inconvénient d'avoir un petit ami aussi sexy
by Swato
Summary: L'inconvénient d'avoir un petit ami aussi sexy c'est que tout le monde veut savoir qui il est, à quoi il ressemble, comment il s'appelle ... Sterek UA


**Auteur: **Swato

**Pairing: **Derek x Stiles, relation établie

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas

**Prompt: **Il est grand, il est beau

**Note:** On peut dire que c'est un UA

.

* * *

.

**L'inconvénient d'avoir un petit ami aussi sexy**

.

La sexualité de Stiles avait changé du tout au tout en peu de temps. Si on lui demandait pourquoi, Stiles répondait toujours:

« C'est parce que ce n'est pas une question d'orientation sexuelle, c'est une question de personne. »

Il était tombée amoureux de Lydia parce qu'elle était intelligente, belle, marrante, ironique, sarcastique... C'était avant de se rendre compte qu'ils se ressemblaient un peu trop pour vraiment se comprendre. Il lui avait fallut du temps et plusieurs têtes à têtes avec Lydia pour s'en apercevoir. Il appréciait la personnalité de Lydia, il aimait discuter avec elle, il l'adorait même. Mais pas comme un amant. Pas comme on Aime avec un grand A majuscule.

Il lui avait fallut du temps pour découvrir qui était la personne pour laquelle il avait réellement craqué. Et quand il l'avait découvert, il lui avait fallut la moitié d'une année pour l'encaisser. Il était le genre de personne à mettre du temps pour tout appréhender. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait un cerveau avec beaucoup de place – comme un ordinateur avec une hyper grande carte mémoire – qu'il pouvait traiter les informations avec rapidité. Bon, en fait, ça dépendait quelles informations.

Il lui avait fallut la moitié de la même année pour essayer de faire quelques choses de ses sentiments. Il avait commencé doucement, avec des insinuations, des gestes. Beaucoup de gestes puisque la personne qu'il aimait était bouchée. Un homme complétement sourd et aveugle à ses attentions. Il avait presque fallut qu'il l'embrasse et qu'il le touche un peu partout pour qu'il comprenne qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui.

Ça n'avait pas été facile et il l'avait repoussé au début. De toute ses forces. Mais Stiles n'était pas du genre à abandonner alors il avait insisté. En fait, il l'avait plutôt harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Et à son plus grand bonheur, son coup de cœur avait été moins résistante que Lydia. Drôle comme les apparences étaient trompeuses parfois.

Bref, Stiles avait eut son copain à l'usure. Et il en était plutôt fier. Si ils étaient ensemble, c'était grâce à lui, personne d'autre.

Mais à coté de ça, ce qu'il vivait maintenant, c'était le plus perturbant et chiant de ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis qu'il était avec cette personne. Il était devenu le sujet de conversation numéro un dans son lycée. Scott ouvrait un peu trop sa bouche à son goût parfois et l'histoire avait fait le tour de l'école. Maintenant, tous se posaient les mêmes questions: Qui était le mystérieux copain de Stiles ? A quoi ressemblait-il ?

Stiles avait réussit à garder ça pour lui. Son autre n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de patient et il était sûr qu'il détesterait avoir toute cette attention sur lui. Il était du genre grognon mais qu'est-ce que Stiles aimait ça.

Danny était de loin le plus insistant:

« A quoi il ressemble ? Comment il s'appelle ? Est-ce qu'il est mignon ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Est-ce qu'il est sexy ? »

Insistant, pas dans le sens où il le harcelait. Mais dans le sens où Stiles avait droit à une question tous les jours. Les questions revenaient en boucle et Danny ne se lassait jamais, peu importe si il n'obtenait aucune réponse à chaque tentative.

Stiles s'apprêtait à sortir du lycée, son sac pendant négligemment à son épaule, sa veste dans une main et des bouquins de cours dans l'autre. Danny l'avait suivi, lui parlait. Stiles n'attendait plus que la question, il était sûr qu'elle viendrait. Mais alors qu'il attendait, un brouhaha troubla la concentration qu'il maintenait tout de même sur la conversation qu'il avait avec Danny et il leva les yeux. Son regard s'ancra tout de suite dans des yeux bleu/rouille et il s'arrêta net, manquant de faire tomber Danny au passage.

« Allé Stiles, on est potes, tu peux me le dire maintenant ! A quoi il ressemble ton copain ? Demanda Danny en le regardant. »

Le plus drôle selon Stiles, c'est que Danny n'avait qu'à regarder devant lui pour voir à quoi son copain ressemblait. Mais il le regardait avec bien trop d'intérêt pour remarquer que les étudiants s'écartaient presque pour laisser passer un homme, le sien.

« Comment il s'appelle ? Insista Danny.

- Derek, répondit Stiles avec un petit sourire en coin sans rompre le contact visuel qu'il avait avec ce dernier. »

Danny, voyant que Stiles acceptait de parler, reprit espoir et répéta sa première question sans s'apercevoir que son ami n'avait d'yeux que pour le dit Derek.

« A quoi il ressemble ? S'empressa de dire Danny. »

Stiles regarda Derek de haut en bas avec un petit sourire amusé et taquin. Derek haussa un sourcils en continuant d'approcher dans sa direction.

« Il est... grand, détailla Stiles. Il est beau, reprit-il. Et... »

Derek arriva à leur hauteur et se pencha pour embrasser Stiles sans se soucier de la présence de son ami. Le cœur de Stiles manqua un battement, Derek lui avait volé son souffle et il se sentait fébrile, comme à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. Il s'agrippa à Derek sans s'inquiéter du regard des autres, ils n'étaient plus là à ses yeux et ils étaient seuls tout les deux. Quand il le lâcha, Stiles vacilla, chancelant et le souffle court.

« Et il est là, finit Stiles avec un grand sourire content, pour le plaisir d'avoir le dernier mot.»

Danny avait la mâchoire décrochée et les regardait tour à tour avec une mine désapointée et envieuse. Derek ne salua même pas Danny et se concentra sur Stiles.

« Tu as fini ? Demanda t-il d'un ton bourru. »

Stiles lui lança un sourire éblouissant.

« A l'instant, répondit-il.

- Bon, alors on y va. Ça grouille de monde ici, grommela Derek avec mauvaise humeur. »

Il prit les livres des mains de Stiles avec autorité et posa sa main dans le bas de son dos pour l'entrainer vers la sortie. Il eut juste le temps de faire un signe vers Danny avant que Derek ne l'emporte.

Une chose de sûre: les questions n'en finiraient jamais, surtout avec un copain tel que Derek. Mais Stiles y était habitué. C'était sa croix pour avoir un petit ami aussi sexy.

**Fin**

* * *

**.**

**La review ne mord pas et elle me fait très plaisir ^^**


End file.
